1. Field
This invention relates to electronic triggers and specifically to electronic set triggers for target rifles. It provides an improved set trigger which may be used optionally, and is mounted within a firearm in association with its normal mechanical firing mechanism.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,624 and 3,738,043 disclose an electro-mechanical free pistol referred to as an "in line" electrically actuated mechanical firing mechanism. According to those patents, a solenoid is mounted in a target pistol in association with a sear. The reciprocating core associated with the solenoid coil is connected directly to the sear and is adapted to move the sear in response to an electrical discharge through the coil. Appropriate electronic circuitry and a battery are contained within the frame of the pistol, and the mechanical trigger normally present in firearms of this type is replaced by an electrical switch.
Firearms of the type described by these patents are ideal for target contests, but are of small use for other applications, such as field sports. The extremely light touch provided by the electro-mechanical system is unsafe in other than target shooting environments.
There is a need in the art for an electro-mechanical system which will provide very light touch triggers for "set shot" circumstances without sacrificing the normal operation of the firearm for use in field sports.